You and Me
by KickAss23
Summary: 18 year old Kana Chimakuan is moving away from her town. Her mother beat her when she was very young. Her father took her away. Now she's moving to La Push. Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new to Fanfiction, and this is my first story. So please be generous, and tell me if it sucks. And then I'll walk away slowly, with my tale between my legs. **

**Disclaimer: I've seen enough disclaimer's so, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, and all of the other Twilight shit.**

* * *

"You and me, kid, you and me." My father said, squatting down next to me, in the doorway of our apartment. I had been told that many times, and I was tired of it. At eight, I was already more aware of my surroundings than a 35 year old. The reason being, is my mother beat me. She did. Believe it or not, she beat me, until my father, Johnathan, took me away. Away to Vancouver, Washington. I wasn't excited, but I was glad to be away from my mother. And that wasn't normal. No eight year old girl would ever want to be away from her mother. But _I _did.

"Yeah, dad." That was when my whole life changed, and I was a new person. A better person. I felt better. I knew better. I knew that things were going to change, even though I was eight, I already had a future planned for myself.

How wrong I was.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really, really short! But I'm continuing the rest, right away!!!!!!!! ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm updating again!!!! Yay! Side note: Get your asses to review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me's got's the gas. And I also don't own Twilight. **

* * *

I was 18 now. On my own. Which wasn't so good. I had no where to go. I didn't have any money for college, which just made the situation worse. My dad said I could stay with him as long as I wanted, but I didn't really want to. I had lived with him since I was 8.

Since I was taken away from my abusive mother, Shannon Chimakuan, which was Quileute, I had problems with my temper. I didn't miss my mother. Honestly, how could I? Life was so much

I was laying on my bed, in my bedroom, at my father's house. I had graduated just last week, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't wanted. I had voiced this to my father, and he had said don't be ridiculous, I love you more than life itself. I would have believed him, if he wouldn't have said that all my childhood. I didn't know who, and what to trust anymore.

Suddenly, making me jump, my phone started ringing. I grabbed it from the bedside table, and checked the caller i.d. It was grandpa, my father's father. He lived in La Push. That's where my parent's met. They're both Quileute, which makes me full Quileute.

"Hey Grandpa Richard," His full name is Richard Chimakuan. By the way, I had never asked my mom what her maiden name was. I never got a chance, because she was always beating me.

"Hey, sweetie! Congradulations! I can't believe it! You're getting so old!" Grandpa said. I didn't like the talk of me getting old. I didn't like aging period.

"Yeah, thank you. But it'll be awhile before I catch up to _you_!" I joked.

"Yes, well, I know it's a bit early, because it's, let's see, 5:00 AM? Oh, I'm sorry! I thought it was later than that! But anyway, you're awake. Since you graduated, and your dad said that you hadn't got any plans, like college, for the future, I thought about you coming up to La Push, and living with Grandma Dana and I." He said. His breath held back, waiting for my answer. It was light out already, and I saw a bird fly by the window.

"Kana? Kana? Are you there?" My grandpa's voice was less enthusiastic.

"...yeah, I'm here. So, yeah, I think I'll do it." I said, hestating. I loved grandpa and grandma dearly, but La Push? Not for me. Not like Vancouver isn't rainy too, but....La Push. I just don't know why I said yes.

"You think, or you will?" Grandpa asked, eager now.

"I....will." I said finally.

"Great! I'll call your dad, and tell him. Well, actually, you probably could. So anyway, can you drive up today?" His voice sounded like a whiny teenage girl's. Like mine.

I laughed into the phone, "Yeah, I will. But I have to pack everything. I'll see."

"Ok, call me when you're ready." Grandpa was so persistent. That's funny, because he used to be so laid back. He really wants me up there.

"Ok, bye." I breathed, and the other end hung up. Great, what had I just set myself up for?

I hopped out of bed, not at all aware of my surroundings and fell on my chair, that was at my desk. I wasn't the most coordinated person on the planet, but I lived.

"Dad! Dad! Come here!" I yelled. I glanced at the clock, and realized he probably wouldn't be up at 5:05 AM.

To my intense surprise, my dad appeared at the door suddenly, I looked up from my position on the floor. I had to look _way _up, because my father is about 6'6.

"Oh, Brandi." He said. His skin was so dark in the morning, it almost looked like he was African-American, but he wasn't. Just indian. Quileute indian. Oh my god, I'm going to live on an indian reservation! Ugh, what had I done?

He helped me up with ease, and I straightened myself out.

"You ok?" He asked me, softly.

"Yeah, what are you doing up?" I asked him shocked.

"I could say the same thing. What's going on?" He asked.

"You'll never guess," I paused, and he looked confused, then nodded for me to continue, "who I just got off the phone with." I said.

"Who? College scholarship?" He asked, intense now.

"No, they wouldn't call at 5:00 in the morning. No, it was Grandpa Richard, and he wants me to come live with him, in La Push. He was really pushy, and persistent, but I said yeah. I didn't even realize what I got myself into. And get this, he wants me to come up there, today." I said. Why today? Why not tomorrow? He was really, really interested in me coming up to live with him and Grandma Dana.

"Today? But you'd have no time to pack. No! You're not going up there!" I flinched back from his harsh voice.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry, dad, but there isn't any other jobs down here. I'm sure there _has _to be _something_." I said. I didn't reallt thinl about it till now, but I really wanted to see grandpa and grandma.

"No you are not." He said, starting to get mad.

Two can play at that game, I thought, growing angry myself. "Look, I'm 18 years old, and I'm an adult now. There isn't anything you can do!" I yelled up at him. I'm 5'8" which is very tall for a girl, but still, next to dad, it was kind of intimidating.

"Fine, then move out! I don't care anymore! You're legal! Have fun!" He yellled. He stomped out of the room, and I held back tears, not knowing what was going to happen next.

I walked over to the door timidly, and slammed it, with a lot of force, and then locked it. I grabbed a gigantic duffel bag from underneath my bag, and started throwing clothes in. I left out an outfit for me, it was a grey Seaside sweatshirt, with Seaside in the front and the back. Then I grabbed jeans with rips and tears in them, and was ready to go. I didn't _want _to be in this house anymore.

I grabbed my cellphone opened the door, and my father was standing there. Ok, big obstacle.

"Hey, can you move?" I asked him, innocently. I had grabbed all of my books, my iPod, everything except the furniture.

"No, I'm making you stay." He said. He had a deep menacing tone in his voice, but I stood my ground. He couldn't do anything to me, I was legal. He had said so himself.

"Sorry, dad," I said, as I pushed past him. I ran down the hall, and heard him running after me, though I was faster, and I grabbed my keys off of the key holder, and ran out the front door. I hit the button that unlocked my 2004 Mustang GTO. I heard my dad run down the deck after me, and I hopped in the Mustang, and threw the bag in the back. He was in the driveway now, and I turned the key, and stomped on it.

I was out of there in no time, and my father was looking at me furiously.

But I made it. I was going to La Push.

* * *

**Like it?? Please review!**


End file.
